John Sloboda
John Sloboda (b. June 13, 1950) was Executive Director of the Oxford Research Group, an NGO that seeks to develop non-violent approaches to national and international security issues, from 2005-2009. He is currently Director of ORG's Recording Casualties of Armed Conflict programme. He is also one of the founders of the Iraq Body Count Project. He was also Professor of Psychology and Honorary Research Fellow in the School of Politics, International Relations and the Environment (SPIRE) at Keele University, UK. His academic work has been in music psychology - a subdiscipline which draws together psychologists, neuroscientists and academic musicians. His research interests have focused on the psychological aspects of the study of music performance, the emotional response to music, the functions of music in everyday life, and learning and skill acquisition in music. More recently, he has researched the changing nature of the British anti-war movement. His expertise is in music psychology - a subdiscipline which draws together psychologists, neuroscientists and academic musicians. His research interests focus on the psychological aspects of the study of music performance, the emotional response to music, the functions of music in everyday life, and learning and skill acquisition in music. In 1998 he was recipient of the British Psychological Society's President's Award for Distinguished Contributions to Psychological Knowledge. In 2004 he was made a Fellow of the British Academy, and became the Executive Director of the Oxford Research Group, an NGO that seeks to develop non-violent approaches to national and international security issues. John Sloboda is one of the founders of the Iraq Body Count Project. He was formerly a local representative and teacher of Re-evaluation Counseling in the UK. He is also a Patron of Spode Music Week, an annual residential Music school that places particular emphasis on the music of the Roman Catholic liturgy. Books * Sloboda, J.A. (1985) The Musical Mind: The Cognitive Psychology of Music. London: Oxford University Press. * Sloboda, J.A. (1988) Generative Processes in Music: the Psychology of Performance, Improvisation and Composition. London: Oxford University Press. * Sloboda, J.A., and Deliege, I. (1996) Musical Beginnings: Origins and Development of Musical Competence. London: Oxford University Press. * Sloboda, J.A., and Deliege, I. (1997) Perception and Cognition of Music. Mahwah NJ, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates * Sloboda, J. A. and Juslin, P. (Eds.) (2001). Music and Emotion: Theory and Research. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sloboda, J. A, (2004) Exploring the Musical Mind. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sloboda, J.A., Lehmann, A.C, Woody, R.H. (2007) Psychology for Musicians: Understanding and Acquiring the Skills. Oxford University Press, New York. Papers *Sloboda, J. A. (2000) Individual differences in music performance. Trends in Cognitive Science. 4.10, 397-403. *Sloboda, J. A. (2001) Psychology of Music. Entries on Affect, Memory. In S. Sadie (Ed.) The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians. London:MacMillan. *Sloboda, J. A., O’Neill, S. A., & Ivaldi, A. (2001) Functions of music in everyday life: an exploratory study using the Experience Sampling Methodology. Musicae Scientiae, 5 (1), 9-32. *Sloboda, J. A., & O’Neill, S. A. (2001) Emotions in everyday listening to music. In Juslin, P. N, & Sloboda, J. A. (Eds.) Music and Emotion: Theory and Research.Oxford University Press. Pp. 415-430 *Sloboda, J. A. and Lehmann, A.C. (2001) Performance correlates of perceived emotionality in different interpretations of a Chopin Piano Prelude. Music Perception, 19.1, 87-120. *Sloboda, J. A. (2004) Assessing music psychology research: values, priorities, and outcomes. In J. A. Sloboda. Exploring the Musical Mind: Cognition, emotion, ability, function.Oxford University Press. External Links * Iraq Body Count * Oxford Research Group * John Sloboda on himself * Keele webpage] Sloboda, John Sloboda, John Sloboda, John Sloboda, John :it:John Sloboda